


Whisper

by Bittersweet



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Future, Angst, Creepy, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Premonitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: After what he assumes is a weird dream Jonny has an overwhelming urge to get out of the condo.





	Whisper

His alarm went off and Jonny reached over and turned it off. He sighed but made no move to get up. Just fifteen minutes more.

_Jonny._ Patrick’s voice was low and urgent and snapped Jonny awake, a shiver of fear coursing through him.

“Pat?” he said looking about the dark room in confusion. He was alone.

He tried to go back to sleep, telling himself that it was just a lingering part of some dream, but he couldn’t shake the weird feeling that it left with him. He got up, threw on some clothes, and left the bedroom.

“Morning babe,” Patrick said cheerfully when Jonny stumbled into the kitchen. “Breakfast will be ready in a minute.” He flipped a pancake onto a plate and spooned some more batter into the hot pan.

Jonny poured himself a cup of coffee, holding it in both hands as he leaned against the counter. “Were you in the bedroom a few minutes ago?” He wasn’t sure what he was hoping the answer would be. The fear in Patrick’s voice when he’d said his name...

“Nope, why?”

“I could have sworn...” He shook his head. “Nothing, never mind. Those smell amazing.” He leaned into Patrick’s space for a kiss then moved to start taking toppings from the fridge.

_Jonny!_

Jonny jerked, nearly dropping a jar of raspberry jam. Patrick was still flipping pancakes, oblivious to the anguished cry of his own voice. “Hey lets go out for breakfast,” Jonny said walking over, trying to quiet his rising panic.

“But the pancakes are nearly—” Patrick arched a brow as Jonny reached over and flicked off the burner. “What are you—”

“Please Pat. I can’t explain it. I just need to get out of here. _Now._ ”

“Okay,” Patrick agreed slowly. “It’s okay; we’ll go now.” He set down his spatula and followed Jonny out of the condo.

Jonny could feel Patrick’s worried gaze on him the whole trip down to the building’s parking level and knew Patrick was only humouring him because he thought Jonny was losing it but Jonny didn’t care as long as it got them away from the condo.

“So where are we headed?” Patrick asked as they got into Jonny’s car, keeping his tone noticeably light. “Maybe we could go see Seabs?” he prompted when Jonny didn’t answer.

“Yeah,” Jonny agreed loosening his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He started to breath easier once they were headed away from their building and by the time they pulled up in front of Brent’s house in the suburbs he was feeling embarrassed by his reaction.

Brent opened the door as Jonny and Patrick got out of the car. Jonny guessed Patrick had texted him to let him know they were coming during the ride over.

“Hey Rookie,” Brent greeted Jonny, slinging an arm around Jonny’s shoulders as they headed inside. “You guys couldn’t stomach your own cooking anymore huh?” he teased.

Jonny let Brent and Patrick carry the conversation, choosing to relax on the couch and let their familiar chatter wash over him as he tried to figure out what had happened. He had never had a panic attack before but that was the closest thing he could think of to describe it. Hearing Patrick’s voice though...

They stayed for most of the day; it was growing dark by the time they headed home, Jonny apologizing sheepishly to Patrick for ruining his breakfast.

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better,” Patrick said, leaning against Jonny as they rode the elevator up to their condo.

“Yeah, I guess this much time off doesn’t agree with me,” Jonny joked. He reached out to unlock the door and froze when he saw that it wasn’t latched. Jonny tried to tell himself that they just hadn’t latched it properly when they’d left earlier but he knew they had.

Patrick hadn’t seemed to notice as he pushed the door open and headed inside. “Holy shit!” he swore and Jonny stepped past him and looked at the chaos of their normally neat condo. Patrick was saying something about calling the police but Jonny barely heard him as the room flashed before his eyes and he saw Patrick putting the finishing touches on breakfast before heading down the hall to their bedroom. The vision jumped into the bedroom. Patrick set the tray on the bedside table and reached out to wake Jonny. His hand stopped just short of Jonny’s hair and he looked towards the bedroom door with a frown. He stood up and walked back down the hall. He was back a few seconds later, closing the door softly and to the bed.

“Jonny,” he whispered urgently, touching his shoulder. “There’s three men in the living room,” he said once he had Jonny’s attention. “What should we do?”

“Call the police,” Jonny said getting up and pulling on a t-shirt and sweatpants, “and then building security.”

“Right,” Patrick said grabbing his phone. “Where are you going?” He demanded as Jonny opened the door.

“I’m just going to have a quick look.” Jonny disappeared into the hall.

Patrick swore but sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the police dispatch to pick up.

The vision jumped again and Jonny saw himself falling to the floor, the loud crack of a gun firing echoing through the living room.

Two of the three men were already out the door when Patrick ran into the living room. 

“Jonny!” Patrick fell to his knees next to Jonny, red staining his hands as he tried to stop the blood that was spreading across Jonny’s chest. The third man turned his gun on Patrick and fired—

Jonny gasped as the vision ended, choking back the bile that had started to rise in his throat.

“Hey,” Patrick said looking over at him worriedly as he finished the call. “It’s okay Jonny; the police are on the way.”

If they had been there...Jonny pulled Patrick into a tight hug. “Pat...” He didn’t know how to tell Patrick what he had seen.

“I guess it’s a good thing you ruined my pancakes,” Patrick joked. He squeezed Jonny’s arm.

Jonny laughed. “Yeah.” He kissed Patrick, deciding not to worry him with what he’d seen. They were both okay and that was all that mattered.


End file.
